Resurrecting My Darkness
by r-nica
Summary: [KxH, sequel to Dinner With Me] With help from an evil phoenix, Borg sets to ruin Kai’s imperfect life with Hiromi, rousing his dark side. But unknown to Kai, he must face another darkness, one exceeding his…& SO close, he doesn’t even know it...


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Bakuten Shoot Beyblade. 'Nuff said.

**Thanks to my readers and reviewers who patiently waited for the existence of this fic. Well, here it is AT LAST: the sequel to **_Dinner With Me_**. I suggest you read it first to better understand the next chapters of this fic to come. This chapter is rather short, in a prologue manner. Also, in case anyone gets confused, _only this chapter_ is, in a way, _in medias res_, so you'll know why and how this happened... sometime in the story. Which, of course, you have to read first. In other words, this chapter depicts a scene in the midst of the story, and then the next chapter will start at the real beginning of the plot. I hope I got that clear. **

**I _might_ change the title. **

**On with the fic. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

RESURRECTING MY DARKNESS 

Prologue

* * *

_It wasn't supposed to be like this._

_He was so exhausted. So exhausted that he nearly stood on his knees already. His own orbs, a pair of smoldering gold, fixated themselves at the darkness a short distance away from his feet._

_Evil was she, yet she stood her ground against him. Her eyes, just like black diamonds, glittered with pride, matching the way her face twisted into a smug look. Barely a scratch tainted her skin, fair in irony. She was extremely beautiful, so beautiful that he nearly couldn't recognize her, would have fallen in love with her at first sight. In her beauty, she held an unnatural appeal of wickedness, and in her wickedness, she held looming power of improbity that wasn't supposed to be._

_It was as though he could never defeat her._

_But he had to. Even if it meant he had to finish her off._

_Because she was evil._

_Because she had destroyed bonds._

_Because she had killed _him_…_

_Unintentionally, his focus was drawn to the movement of her slender fingers, slow in deliberation, to the familiar surface of her pendant. It didn't match her. The fire of light didn't suit such darkness. And yet she didn't mind, still continuing to tease him, to taunt him. She knew how he would react._

_"Do you like what you see, Kai?"_

_She knew the answer to that, and the false innocence swimming in her soft tone nearly broke his self-control._

_"You will give that back," he stated tersely. Burning red wings behind him twitched in agreement, spitting loose feathers like furious fire in the air._

_Ignoring his command, her hand drifted ever so slowly on the outline of dark fabric hugging her body, back up, from the curve of her hip to the barely concealed chest nearly a level of obscenity. "Do you want what you see? Why not take it then…" Still teasing._

_"Give me what I want. _Now._"_

_"Oh, but she's right before your eyes now."_

_"You're not the one I want."_

_"But you do. You know you do. You want me, you're so possessive of me. You want to possess me. You can't stand the thought of anyone having me. You turn against those close to you because of me…"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"You can't handle the truth, can you? You are dark. Just like I am…"_

_"You are evil."_

_"And you witness it all because of you. And now that I have control, I can run this show my own way." Momentarily lost in what seemed like bliss, those dark eyes glazed. "I wanted you. I grew restless thinking of you and everything about you…_Everything_ about you…" _

-Do not listen to her. You know what purposes this battle serves.-

I'm aware of that, Suzaku.

_Then her face contorted, the bliss quickly washed away. "But I'm so sick of you. It's always about you—your wants, your needs, your satisfaction. You forever take; you never give. And now you pay."_

_And then she rose, lifted by the darkest of wings as though a pair of shadows floated her in the air. Delicate hands already on a wind instrument. "This is the invitation to hell. The hymn of wailing souls who wrong me. The last music you'll ever hear in your short life." It commenced with an eerily low tone, then quickly rose in pitch, the cresting, shrill, piercing notes screaming for immediate release that Kai felt his skull would crack at any minute, just like the earth beneath them, but not before her face broke into one last twisted smile for a final message._

_"This is your requiem."_

_

* * *

_

**That would be all for now. Reviews are very welcome. Thanks! **


End file.
